


铁总在不听指挥之后又一次被鼓掌了

by RustyRain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyRain/pseuds/RustyRain





	铁总在不听指挥之后又一次被鼓掌了

Tony骑在Steve的阴茎上上下耸动，一副泫然欲泣的无助模样。他的小东西饱胀地坚挺着，根部却被一条红色的丝带紧紧箍住，只能可悲地吐出一些稀薄的前液。那根丝带是Steve让他自己绑上去的，作为钢铁侠今天又不听指挥擅自行动的惩罚，Steve甚至坏心眼地让他打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，那让他可怜的小东西看起来就像是一个精致的礼物。

“啊！嗯…哈…Ste…Steve…求你了…帮帮我…嗯…”Tony被操得腿软，却怎么也做不到像Steve操他那样爽。他胡乱地耸动着圆润的臀部，但那只能让他的后穴更加酥痒，内壁像是有千万只蚂蚁在啃噬般不得满足。操！他该死的想让Steve狠狠操他。

Steve好整以暇地看着Tony瘫在他身上半哭不哭的样子。Tony的眼尾染着红晕，眼泪挂在睫毛上一颤一颤，那双焦糖色的大眼睛水汽迷蒙，情欲让那张漂亮的脸格外诱人。Tony求助地望向他，讨好地凑上来吮吸他的唇。Steve抚过他汗湿的背，顺着滑到他胸前，揉捏着他两颗粉嫩的凸起。Tony呻吟地更大声了，挺着胸瘫软在Steve怀里，任由他的双手拧扯着那两颗饱满的乳首。

“想让我操你吗？”Steve凑在Tony的耳边低声问，热气喷在敏感的肌肤上，让Tony瑟缩了一下，“嗯？Tony？”

“啊…想…Steve…想…”Tony大声呻吟着，“求你了Steve…给我…操我！操我！啊！！”

Steve箍住他的腰狠狠顶弄起来，每一下都撞在那块让他极爽无比的软肉上。Tony被操得神智不清，只能无力地环住Steve的脖子瘫在他身上大声呻吟。Steve托住Tony的臀把他提了起来，只在穴口堪堪留下一个龟头，然后狠狠撞开层层媚肉顶到了肠道深处，柱身圆润的顶端重重擦过前列腺点，让Tony爽得直翻白眼，被束缚的前端却得不到释放，只能不断溢出透明的前液，滴在那朵蝴蝶结上。他的下体湿的一塌糊涂，粗硬的耻毛和丝带混乱不堪地粘在一起，让他可怜的小东西看起来像个色情又淫靡的玩具。

仿佛感受到Tony想要释放的欲望，Steve加快了操弄的速度。Tony温热的肠道紧紧包裹住他的坚挺，媚肉吸吮着龟头，像个为Steve量身定做的飞机杯一样紧紧吸住他的硕大蠕动着按摩。

“操，Tony，你就像个经验丰富的妓女一样会吸。你爱死这种感觉了对么？你就需要一根阴茎时时刻刻地插在你那不知餍足的小屁股里，让你自己浪荡的像个路边的婊子，对么Tony？”

“啊！操你的Steve！啊…操你的！”

“你应该说操我，婊子。”

Steve加快了抽插的速度，每一下都撞在那令Tony欲仙欲死的点上，媚红的肉壁被带着扯出来，又被重重撞进去，Tony被操得只能发出破碎的气音。Steve一边操他，一边还用手揉捏着两颗被束缚了很久的小球，又缓缓抚上Tony被冷落了很久的柱身。Tony的后穴被粗暴地撞击着，前端被有技巧地撸动着，强烈的射精欲望刺激着他混沌的大脑，但那根该死的丝带牢牢系住了他的欲望，让他该死地射不出哪怕一滴精液。

“啊…Steve…我想射…”Tony睁着他那双漂亮得过分的眼睛可怜巴巴地盯着Steve，眼尾红红的长长地睫毛上还挂着几滴眼泪，一副我见犹怜的样子，“求你了Stevie，让我射…求你…”

“好啊，”Steve微笑着答应了Tony，“叫Daddy。”

Tony瞬间僵硬了，还没等他把操字说出口，Steve就对着他的前列腺点开始了新一轮短促又有力的捣弄，Tony嘴边的脏话瞬间变了调，Steve带有薄茧的手指毫无征兆地擦过Tony顶端的小孔，Tony的眼睛一瞬间瞪大了，张着嘴无声地呻吟，他就要到了！马眼剧烈地跳动，精液却被死死锁在两个红肿的小球里不得释放，胀痛感刺激着Tony脆弱的神经，生理性的泪水从眼角滚落。Steve安抚地吻着他的眼睛舔舐掉Tony眼角的泪水。

“嘘…别哭，Tony，别哭。”steve诱导般摩挲着Tony的唇瓣，“叫Daddy，嗯？我就让你射。”

Tony的嘴唇颤抖着，骨子里的自傲还在想方设法地阻挠唇瓣吐出这个词。但Steve又是一记顶弄，坏心眼地研磨着那块软肉，射精的欲望疯狂折磨着他的大脑，他终于受不住了。

“啊！Steve！Daddy！Daddy…”Tony带着哭腔喊出来，基督耶稣啊，这可真是他人生最丢脸的时刻了，“求你了…Daddy…嗯…就…就让我射…”

Steve低头亲了亲他：“真是个乖孩子，Daddy这就让你射。”

他一把抽掉了缠在Tony阴茎上的丝带，箍着Tony的腰将他整个人拎了起来，龟头退到穴口，碾在软肉上转了一圈，然后Steve放开了手，Tony在重力的作用下直直地坐了下来，Steve的肉棒破开层层媚肉，狠狠地撞在了肠壁上。Tony的尖叫都被卡在了喉咙里，就这一下，涨成青紫色的小东西再也承受不住了，大股浓稠的白浊喷射出来，星星点点地落在Tony的大腿上。高潮的快感让Tony爽得连脚趾都蜷了起来。

还没等他从高潮中缓过来，Steve又开始了新一轮的操弄。Tony被摆弄成跪趴的姿势，浑圆的臀部高高翘起，那根让Tony不知想亲吻还是诅咒的超大号阴茎因着这个姿势进入的更深，在Tony刚刚因高潮而绞紧的肠道里横冲直撞，接连的刺激令天才的脑子里爽得只剩下了炸开的白光，才发泄过一回的小Tony又有了抬头的趋势。

“操，Tony，你真紧。”Steve喘着粗气，一手揽着Tony软下去的腰肢配合着耸动，一手狠狠掴在Tony的半边臀瓣上，在那布丁一样的臀上激起层层肉浪。

“啊！Shit！Steve你不要太过分！啊——”

Tony话还没说完，Steve又一巴掌扇在了他另一边臀瓣上。

“我过分？你今天无视我的指挥一个人冲进那座正在坍塌的建筑里就不过分了吗？！你差点就该死地被压在那栋楼下了！”Steve抬手就又是一巴掌，丰腴的软肉在Steve无情的手掌下弹动，泛着层层叠叠诱人的肉浪。

“啊！我那是为了救人！而且我有盔甲！”

“我们明明有更保险的计划！你不能总是拿你自己的姓名冒险！”Steve低声吼着，就着放缓的抽插就又是好几个巴掌，打得Tony一边求饶一边往前爬，又被Steve掐着腰拖回那根超级老二上继续对那两瓣娇嫩的软肉施暴。

“呜…Steve…我错了…痛…别打了…”直到Tony终于忍不住带着哭腔喊痛，Steve才停下。两片臀瓣已经被打成了深粉色，像两瓣成熟的蜜桃，在灯下散发着诱人的光泽。

Steve一边轻轻地揉着Tony可怜的小屁股，一边沿着Tony的脊线细细密密地吻到了耳廓边。他把头埋在Tony的颈窝里，闷闷地开口：“对不起宝贝，我知道你是为了更快地救人才这样…但我真的不能忍受失去你，我甚至不能想到这个…天啊…Tony…”

Tony回手搂住Steve的金色脑袋，安抚地揉弄Steve汗湿的头发，轻轻开口：“我知道甜心，我知道。我保证我下次不会了，好吗？对不起…”

Steve从Tony的颈窝里抬起头，跟他的蜜糖交换了一个黏黏糊糊的吻，然后百般无奈地开口：“Tony，我真拿你没办法。”

Tony挑了挑眉：“你操我的时候不是挺有一套的嘛。”

事实证明在屁股里还塞着一根大阴茎的时候调情绝对不是一个明智的选择。Tony话音刚落，就被Steve重重地顶了一下，酥麻的快感如电流一般在四肢百骸炸开，让他瞬间瘫软下来。

“说到这个，Tony，我还没射过呢。”Steve揉搓着Tony那两团散发着诱人粉色的臀肉，“把你的小屁股夹紧点，我要开始操你了。”

刚刚被拍打过的臀肉因为Steve的揉搓传来一阵刺刺麻麻的诡异快感，刺激得Tony反射性地把Steve的肉棒夹得更紧。Steve舒爽地叹出声：“Tony，你可真是我听话的好婊子。”

Steve把Tony面朝下按在床上，一手握着他的髋骨开始大开大合地操干。Tony瘫在枕头上大声呻吟，他的小东西随着Steve的操弄晃荡，敏感的龟头一下下蹭着身下的床单，在浅色的布料上拖出一条深色的水痕，前后不断的刺激逼得Tony渗出了眼泪。

“啊哈…慢…慢一点…Steve…”

Steve一把捞起瘫着的Tony，安抚地吮吸揉捏他的后颈，但下身的撞击速度丝毫不减，囊袋狠狠拍上Tony的臀，发出淫靡的“啪啪”响。Tony受不住似的向后仰头，棕色的卷毛抵在Steve的肩上，脆弱的颈部暴露出来，像是自甘引颈受戮的圣子。

哦Tony！多么美丽，圣洁又淫靡的Tony。他的Tony。

Steve的下身胀痛不已，他架着Tony的腿弯把快要被操到神智不清的Tony稍稍拎起来了一些，让龟头正好抵着Tony的前列腺点，然后慢慢地碾着那块软肉把Tony翻了过来。

这下Tony是真的被快感冲刷到神智不清了，再也承受不住更多快感的小Tony又一次喷发了，点点白浊挂在Steve完美的腹肌上，这副淫靡的景象让他难得地生出了点羞耻心。

Tony一射，后穴的软肉反射性地绞紧，一下嘬住了Steve的龟头，舒爽的快感沿着脊椎像火花般炸开，Steve狠狠地捣弄了几下后终于喷发了。火热的内壁触到微凉的精液，让尚在高潮余韵里的Tony浑身一颤。

Steve喘着粗气，搂着软成一团的Tony，像一条大金毛一样对着Tony亲亲舔舔。浑身都被操成粉色的Tony把头埋在Steve的肩上，恨恨地来了句：“Steve我讨厌你。”

Steve失笑，响亮地亲了他一口，说：“我也爱你，Tony。”

两个人黏了一会后

Steve：宝贝我们要不再来一次

Tony：滚！！！


End file.
